


Someone Else's Eyes (Lullabies)

by intermediacy



Series: Someone Else's Eyes [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intermediacy/pseuds/intermediacy
Summary: She never noticed how gently he played the piano, how his long fingers caressed the keys.





	

She never noticed how gently he played the piano, how his long fingers caressed the keys. When she finally noticed (he wasn't paying attention, he was dreaming of the human girl who held his attention) she imagined those same fingers against her cold skin. She remembered how gentle he'd been with her, afraid to break her even though there was nothing he could do that would injure her. The notes filled the air between them, covering up the hidden truths, the broken hearts; he hummed softly and his eyelashes kissed his cheeks and she had to look away, eyes cast to the floor. "It's beautiful," she commented softly, not surprised when Edward didn't even flinch. 

"I'm glad you like it," he said, never missing a note. Rosalie looked at his profile again, his cheek lifted with his crooked smile, and the urge to crush the piano ( _it wouldn't take much_ ) overwhelmed her. She wanted to hurt him, hurt the music, hurt herself in some other way so she wouldn't have to live with the constant ache in her empty chest. "She doesn't deserve it," she muttered, walking away as the music came to a sudden stop. _I do_. The words weren't spoken, which made it worse somehow; the aching, the pain, the sadness. He'd done this to her, let her slip from his grasp, and this is how she repaid him; bitter words, angry looks. They were both worth it - hell, they both deserved the world - but he couldn't figure out which he'd rather give it to.


End file.
